


I love you more than gold

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: After Smaug, F/M, Gold Sickness, Love, Violence, before BOTFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin falls to the gold sickness but his love for you is stronger</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than gold

Set after smaug dies and before the battle

†***********************************************†

You sigh in frustration as again your digging through mountains of gold looking for that stupid glowing hunk of rock that the stupid, arrogant, obsessed dwarf..called Thorin..was searching frantically for. He refused to let anyone rest ,if they did then he gave them such scathing looks that they immediately went back searching for it. Your hands and body ached so bad as you hunched over digging thruogh the blasted yellow pieces of metal searching for the Arkenstone. As your moving your hands around you feel one of many blisters that had formed on your hands burst open and burn painfully...you had enough and standing up you stomp your way over to him seeing his glare wash over your approaching form.

"What you think your doing (Y/N). GO BACK searching. No resting till my birthright is found" his displeasure evident in his tone as he spoke to you.

"No! No more Thorin." You shout as you get close to him." Look at us..look at me. See what your doing to all of us?" You gestured around at everyone there who are watching you with distress CLOUDING their features as some try to get you to stop...you just ignore them as you keep on." Can't you see what's happening to you? This is madness..searching for that absurd hunk of rock you call your blasted birthright!"

"Lass..just let it go. Don't make it worse..we're okay." Balin grabs your hand hoping to get you away as he notices Thorins face become enraged.

"No Balin! I wont let it go ,,hes consumed with the gold sickness..just like his grandfather and look where that got everyone." You turn back to Thorin" Well you can shove your birthright where the sun doesn't shine oh great King Under The Mount..." your words are cut off as a loud crack is heard through the room making you stagger back away from Thorin who just struck you. Balin grabs his arm ...while telling you to get out of the room. You start backing away looking at the man you have loved since the moment that you layed eyes on him..not noticing how close to the edge of a steep drop off you were.

"How dare you question me! " he roared at you .

"I dare cause I...I..I love you." you whisper out as a tears start falling down your face over this ADMISSION and you turn to get away so you dont have to see his disgust, encountering nothing but air under you as you plummet down over the edge you hadnt noticed behind you.

"(Y/N)!" you hear as you fall then your body makes a hard impact on the gold down below knocking you unconscious not seeing the look of horror crossing over Thorins face as you disspear over the edge.

****************************************************************************************************

You feel something cold moving down you cheeks as darkness fades and you come into wakefullness. Slowly opening your eyes you see Thorin sitting next to you on a bed ,that your body is laying on, dipping a cloth into a bowl of water and wringing it out to gently wipe your face with it. You see his face written with concern all over it and unshed tears in his crystal blue orbs as he stares into your (E/C) eyes that are filled with pain. He looks away from your eyes for a moment and then taking your hand into his own large one you hear his tormented whisper reaching your ears.

"You are right. I am afflicted with the madness..like my gamal khagam before me." he sighs heavily and then looks at you." (Y/N) ..Im the one who did this too you..Im the cause of your pain. I have no right to ask for your forgivness and i know I do not deserve it nor do I deserve your love..but please ..i beg of you to forgive this disgraceful dwarf ." he chokes out as a tear BEGINS to fall down his anguished face." Please stay with me. I cant fight this sickness alone anymore..men lananubukhs menu." those words that you have longed to hear for the longest time from this dwarf who bowed over your hand weeping openly made your heart sing in joy.

" I ALREADY have my love." his eyes flew to yours in astonishment that you still loved him after all that he had done and for once he was speachless..which was a rare sight indeed.

You slowly take your hand from his and lightly touch his face , trailing your fingers along his black beard and then cupping his cheek as you gaze with love into his stunning blue eyes. His hand reaches up and holds yours closer to him while closing his eyes for a moment then opening to gaze into your beautiful (E/C) eyes. Ever so slowly he rubs your hand along his jaw then gently places a kiss on your inner wrist sending a jolt of pleasure through you making your heart speed up faster.Those keen eyes of his not missing the hitching of your breath or the passion entering in yours..knowing what his very touch..his breath along your wrist is doing to you...he does it again and smiles while watching you.

You see him smile as he keeps kissing your wrist, your palm of the hand ..each finger..then lightly nips your finger and then sucks it taking the sting out of the nip.Feeling his tongue swirling around your finger causes you to gasp from the pleasure of his mouth as you feel yourself becoming turned on just from this simple touch.He smiles down at you releasing your finger from his hot mouth and then slowly he leans down towards you while peering into your eyes. You feel his lips softly caress your for a brief moment then his tongue lightly tracing the seam of yours..begging for entrance...and as you open them in invitation you feel his tongue plunge into your mouth claiming them for his own. His mouth masterfully conquers yours and asserts his rightful dominance over you leaving you breathless...then he stops to sit up seeing your lips swollen from him and passion CLOUDING your eyes .

(Y/N).. ohr zirikh menu...let me make love to you tonight and chase away the sickness inside of me ..please amralime." there is a pleading look in his eyes that mirrors your own and as you nod your head you see hope and passion flare in him as he growls and takes possesion of your sweet mouth again.

Somehow he is able to manuever his body into a laid down POSITION next to yours and you can feel his rough hands running along your sides settling on your hips drawing you closer to his hard body..without ever letting your lips from his own. Feeling his strong hands on your hips holding you so tight against him makes you groan as you suddenly feel his hardness pressing into the juction of your thieghs..against your heat...making you gasp. He releases your mouth to gaze seductively into your eyes as he grinds his hips into yours hearing you whimper from the pleasurable feeling of him pressing into your sensitive spot.. smiling all the while.

"By Mahal ..i love the sounds you make (Y/N).. especially when i do this." He kisses and nips at a sensitive spot on your neck causing you to gasp loudly.." and when i do this." reaching up to take your breast into his hands as he fastenes his mouth around a nipple through your shirt. The feeling of his hot mouth sucking on your hard nipple through the abrasive shirt causing your pants to become drenched with desire for him. Hearing you moan in his arms makes him smile as he keeps up torturing your breast before moving to the other one doing the same to it...making you moan and writhe in his arms. Eventually he stops and looking down on you his hand leaves them ..slowly making its way down your stomach..leaving a trail of fire in its wake..towards the top band of your pants..slowly easing into them..making its way towards your very heat between your legs. "And when i do this" you feel his fingers thrust themselves into you making you arch into his hand and cry out in pleasure. He claims your mouth again as his fingers never let up thrusting and moving inside of you wringing out lustful cries as you feel your climax approaching then washing over you ..leaving you shaking from it.

As you gasp trying to catch your breath and get your pounding heart under control ..he chuckles while starring at your face that is flushed from your pleasure. Slowly he WITHDRAWS his hand and never letting his eyes leave your and licks his fingers of your essence..almost purring in delight over your taste on his tongue. He calmly stands up from the bed and still gazing at you he languidly takes off his shirt revealing a hard chest covered in hair that made you itch to run your fingers through. Then slowly he starts to unlace his pants... inching them slowly down past his hips..then his thieghs revealing his prominent desire for you..then finally down his legs to the floor..stepping out of them to lay beside you again, gathering you back into his arms again to claim your mouth once more.

As his mouth plunders yours, you feel his hands running along your back then suddenly you hear a ripping sound as your shirt leaves your body. Breaking the kiss you look at him raising your eyebrow at his impatience as he smirks at you then starts tugging at your pants. You quickly push him away hearing him chuckle while watching you try to shimmy your pants off before he tears those off you too. In no time he rolls you onto your back with him on top sinking his tongue deep into your mouth as his knees push thier way in between your..spreading you OPEN for him. Settling there he raises his head to look at you with a expression of momentry uncertainty..seeing whatever it was he was looking for he lines himself up with you..thrusting hard into you causing you to scream out from the fullness of him inside..tearing through your barrier and him groaning from the tightness of you around him. With his arms bracing on either side of your head to keeping some of his wieght off of you he breaths deeply ..waiting for his painfully abrupt intrusion into your innocent body to pass.

After a few moments sensing that the pain is fading he slowly starts to move inside of you...carefully pulling out before sliding back in..repeating over again slowly..carefullt watching your face as your pleasure from the feel of him crosses you features. You start to feel another climax approaching and he speeds up..slamming into your body...growling as he gets closer to his..pounding furiously , you feel him release his seed deeply into you..roaring mightily as a wave of your pleasure overwhelms you...sending you into darkness as you pass out.

****************************************************************************************************

Its been 8 months since that night and you still remember vividly every detail of the love you both shared and the pain of loss over his death. He fought hard against the orc army but in the end he still fell ..leaving you alone forever with just the memory of his love and...the child he implanted within you on that glorious night. As you stood there starring down upon his grave ,stroking the child that was growing inside, you look up at the gloomy sky as the chilling wind blows your (H/C) hair around.

"My love..i wish you were here..I so wish i could have told you but Azog and Bolg failed..the line of Durin isnt broken...it lives on ..inside of me now." A sob brakes through your voice but you carry on." I miss you more than my next breath and Soon i will join you whenever it is time..but for now i must live..for our son." Slowly you turn away and head back to the Erabor doors going inside your home knowing one day it will be your son who sits on his fathers throne. You stop just as your about to enter. "Goodbye King Thorin,,my eternal love."

#########################################################

Decided to give an alternate ending...

It had been 8 months since that night you laid in Thorins arms...the battle was won but there were many losses on all sides. On that fateful day the dwarven people lost a good man to the orc horde..King Dain of the Iron Hills perished at the hands of Bolg..son of Azog the defiler. He ran onto the ice to fight the misbegotten whelp and almost succeded until Bolg jumped up through the ice impaling the mighty king with his sword. As Dain fell a great roar was heard as Beorn bound across the ice ..beheading Bolg and sweeping the king off to safety.

"(Y/N)" a voice spoke from behind you as you stood in front of King Dains tomb rubbing your swollen stomach as tears fell from your eyes over the loss. You feel his strong warm arms wrap around your waist as his hands fold over PROTECTIVELY on where your child rested within you.

"I just wanted to pay my respects love."your throat catches for a moment." I can't help thinking that it could have been you that day. If Bolgs sword had been several inches higher..Fili would have died ..."your voice trails off as you sink into memories of the past. Bolg stabbed Fili but miracously missed vital parts ..as he laid there bleeding Kili and Thorin fought trying to stanch the flow of blood as they pulled him to safety. Dain saw what happened and ran off to deal with that cur ..leaving them to save Fili...and in the end he died in your loves place. You knew there was no words to express your gratitude for his sacrifice and the saving of your one love.

"Shhh..amralime (my love). We are all alive because of him. I'm here with you and SOON to be our son..so no more tears please." Thorin turns you around cupping YOUR face in his hands wiping the tears from your eyes with his thumb..he slowly leans down and tenderly kisses your lips.

"Let's name our son Darin..in honor of him and you." He smiles that loving smile of his that always makes your heart flutter.

"Yes..its perfect" Thorin starts to lean back in to kiss you when suddenly you feel something release inside and rushes down your legs to pool on the floor. Looking up at him you see shock on his face as he realizes what this means. He immediately scoops you into his arms, running down the passage roaring for the healers...you stare back at the tomb that is fading fast... THANK you ...and goodbye..may Mahal be by your side always King Dain."


End file.
